My Immortal
by lupinsstar
Summary: OneShot SongFic. The Doctor reflects on Rose. Slightly angsty, uses chorus from Evanescence, My Immortal


A/N: I've been meaning to do this for weeks now, so here it is before i get driven out of my mind with the idea! Also, i was watching Army of Ghosts/Doomsday yesterday and got all sad again, so here is the result! Reviews welcomed!

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or My Immortal by Evanescence.

The Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS. Hunched over, tears streaming down his face. He had just finished sorting out the problems with Donna, the weird bride who had just appeared in the TARDIS, so now he was having time to himself, he wanted to think about Rose...the one he loved.

She was gone, trapped in a parallel world and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure, he had been able to say goodbye, but it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted, needed her with him. She was the light of his life. She saved him from himself after the Time War, she travelled with him, and they were the best of friends. But it wasn't just that, it was something deeper too. They had something so much deeper than purely friendship. He loved her, and she loved him. Only neither of them had ever had the guts to admit it to the other, until then. That goodbye on the beach...Bad Wolf Bay.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Rose had been sobbing. To see her like that had ripped both his hearts out of his chest, and they had both been stamped on by a herd of elephant. Well, that's what it had felt like, anyway. How he longed to reach out and touch her, to wipe the tears from her face, just as she wanted to do the same. But he was just am image. If they had made contact, the image would have shattered. "Can you come through properly?" she had asked. Oh how he had so wanted to do that; he would have willingly left that Universe for her. He would do anything for her.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

He remembered the adventures they had shared. But the memories were painful too. It was just as hard not to think of her as it was to think of her. He remembered how they had fought together, hand in hand. He remembered all those times where she had been in danger, and how he had saved her. He always saved her, but not that time. She had gone to a parallel universe and there was nothing he could do about it. She was there, and he was stuck in the TARDIS. If the Time Lords were still alive, he mused, and then he could go and get her like that. His fault, he supposed, for being the destroyer of his own people. He missed her. He didn't know how life could ever be the same. He was back to being that broken man he had been, back before he met Rose. The man who had no love for life, who saw saving the world as a chore that had to be done, after all, he was the last of the Time Lords. His people were supposed to watch over everything. It was down to him now. All on his own.

And I held your hand through all of these years

Oh how he longed for her, just to touch her hand once more. She had shared his burden; together they had saved planets, colonies, and people. Hand in hand, running. Running for their lives sometimes, but always running, moving on as quickly as possible; leave it to other people to clear up the mess. He was always there when she needed him. What would she do now? Who would hold her hand and scare away the monsters? Well, as long as she never forgot him, he would be with her.

But you still have

She would never leave his thoughts, he knew that. She meant more to him than life itself; she haunted him in his sleep. The scream as she fell, as she was being pulled into the Void. The look of despair on her face when Pete grabbed her, and she knew she would be parted from him. She would never be far from his thoughts, but he knew that she would hate for him to be like this. He was damaged now though. When he had to say goodbye, a piece of him died. She had been the one that brought him to life, gave him a reason to live. Without her, he was nothing. Ever since the day he met her, his hearts belonged to her, and for the rest of time, they always would.

All of me

…………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Just a quick note, hope you enjoyed it, and I've got another one shot that I will be putting up just as soon as my English teacher gives me back part of it…Muahahaha, the joys of English…course she doesn't know what I actually wrote it for!


End file.
